The overall goal of the Biotransformation Core is to provide an interactive framework to Core investigators working in the area of drug and xenobiotic metabolism with primary emphasis on enhancing research capabilities of its individual investigators. The specific aims of the core are: 1) to foster collaborative research opportunities among Core Investigators, 2) to enhance the research productivity of core investigators via the sharing of collective resources and access to facility core functions, and 3) to facilitate development of individual research programs encompassing molecular toxicology and population-based approaches. The core will consist of 13 core investigators (11 established and 2 junior) representing the Departments of Environmental Health, Medicinal Chemistry, Pharmaceutics, Medicine, Medical Genetics, and Epidemiology of the University of Washington. Dr. Allan Rettie will serve as the director of the Core.